shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bestia Oculta/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Bestia being an extremely good master at Rokushiki, he has amazing speed. He is the fastest among his forces, his speed is able to match that of Rob Lucci himself. This was shown when the two had fought, they was able to keep up with each other to the point that. Nanbu himself had commented that, he was surpised that both his modifications that he had done to Bestia and just his power alone was enough to make them look as if they were blurs. Thanks to Nanbu’s modifications, Bestia is able to keep his speed up much longer. Than the normal human along with this, when he goes into his transformation his speed does increase ten fold. Bestia has very good strength as well, above average thanks to a number of factors. The first being that, he uses rokushiki and the life return techniques. The modifications he had gotten from Nanbu and his own training. His strength is above the average mans, again back to the fight he had with Rob Lucci. Bestia was able to lift the man in a giant hybrid form and through him very far. Again Bestia was in his own transformation as well, when going into it. He does increase his own strength again, to the point that he was able to crush the skull of one of his subordinates, with little ease. Bestia is more of a novice with swordsmanship; he is more of a bare handed fighter and doesn’t think much of a sword. So this does reflect in his skills, he is able to pick up a blade and use it to an extend. His full skills with it were revealed when Bestia had drawn a blade against Spandam. Bestia seemed to have been able to keep up with what he was giving out. But of course Bestia had commented that he wouldn’t really stand a chance against someone in a sword fight, because it is an ugly way to fight and it only shows how weak one is because they have to hide behind a sword. Bestia with his body modifications, Nanbu had given the ability to shot energy like laser, like many of the Pacifista units do. Bestia has shown to be an ok shot with this; he is able to fire energy balls and blasts at others from better far away. But since it does create a rather wide blast, he doesn’t seem to have much of a problem taking things out with it. Bestia may not be the best at either swordsmanship or marksmanship, but Bestia is extremely good with close combat and physical combat against others. Bestia is good at adapting to others fighting styles, again shown against Lucci. Bestia was able to figure out his fighting style and figured out a way and form to compete with Lucci’s style. Bestia seems to use his punches, kicks and many other hand-to-hand combat skills the most out of everything. Going back to his belief that Bestia has, is to use hand-to-hand combat and not use an ugly way to fight with a sword or such. Body Modifications Since he is a very close ally of Dr. Nanbu, Bestia had under went a compete surgery turning his whole body into a cyborg. His whole was thought up from scratch by Dr. Nanbu, it seems that Bestia is he own unique cyborg body and it seems that only his brain is basically human left of him. His body medications was made by an odd material that feels like skin to others and his structure is that of almost a humanoid appearance. So of the body modifications that Nanbu had given him is that, he is able to have some kind of energy cell that allows him to blast energy beams and blasts from his body to us against others. His strength and many other attributes were increased ten fold because of this modification. Equipment Bestia also has been given a few small inventions by Nanbu, such as a strange device in which acts like a track. It takes the form of an eye piece and a headphone on his left ear, which he also believes that he can speak to Nanbu and the other officers through. It is believed that there is a small den den mushi in that device. The chemical pills are an exponential drug that Rottman had made; these pills are much like the energy steroids and kengenji candies. Bestia seems to use these to help him in tight situations. Howver there is an affect, it was shown that if Bestia uses these pills if he is in his “second form” it will quickly knock him out of it. Because these pills seem to take a large amount of energy out of the body and thus why if one would OC’d these they would die. Devil Fruit The Dashi Dashi no Mi (窯窯) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which the user becomes a living Clay Kiln, thus making them a Kiln-Human '(窯ヒトヒトの実, Dashi no Hito'') . Dashi coming from “Kamadashi” meaning “Pots from the Kiln”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the '''Kiln-Kiln Fruit. This fruit had just been recently found by and eaten by Bestia Oculta. However, the fruit was first seen in the south blue and then was in the hands of a pirate captain. He and his crew had attacked several different villages and towns, but he seemed to have owed a debt to another ally and gave that fruit to him as payment for their help. Then that pirate gave it to a revolutionary ironically and then Bestia had found the man and killed him. The first and foremost strength of this fruit,as demonstrated by Bestia. Is that the user's whole body will become a walking kiln, the user's stomach will have a pilot fire within it. Allowing them to increase of decrease the amount of heat, Bestia has shown that he can eat things and they will be destroyed. Also he has stated that those who use mud or such related fruits are useless against him. He can breath out fire and whatever will be touched by the flames, will have 0% water in it. Thus why it is bone-draw and harden, this seems to extend. That Bestia can open his chest up like a door to a kiln and anything that goes into it will be harden and break. He has commented that, he can manipulate the flames in this as well. As shown when he was able to spit out a flame from his mouth, of course he is immune to the intense heat such things have. The user is able to within intense degrees of heat or intense temperatures from the cold. This was shown when Bestia had no need to wear heavy winter cloths, because he was naturally warm. But of course with the pilot flame in his stomach he can increase of decrease his temperature. Another strength this gives the user is, that they can also have the ability to fire back other anything that goes into their "kiln". Such as when, an assassin through several throwing stars at Bestia. He opened his chest up and the throwing stars entered into the kiln. A few seconds later he fired it back at the assassin, but the metal was so hot that it burn the skin and bones right off of the man. It also seems that Bestia has an unlimited amount of space in his body for such things. He was even able to put a whole ship in and bake them like clay pot, crew and all. So if one had gotten trapped in the kiln, they were finished. There body and bones baked and then began to crack, killing them. However this fruit does have one weakness, besides the standard weakness of the devil fruits. Is that if the users pilot flame goes out they can't use their powers, until they relight it. Haki Bestia has shown to use Kenbu well, this being his favorite. He has increased his own sense to the point that he can predict others movements and attacks. Used against Jabra to help prefect to when he had went into a wolf hybrid and help combat this. He also seemed to have been able to track others with the smell of their cloths and/or perfume or such they wear. Bestia was shown to increase his own durability with haki as well, that and his own body modifications. Bestia is a forced to be reckoned with; he took blow after blow from Lucci and many other Cp9 members without much damage. In his “second form” he is able to almost be never cut by a blade. The ability to knock opponents is rather a fun thing for Bestia, he enjoys using haki to knock out his opponent. Then after they are knocked out he will literally bear hug them to death, when in his “second form” he has shown to do this many different times. His opponents just literally bursting like a balloon or such, with blood. Rokushiki Bestia is a master at Rokushiki, Nanbu had commented that after watching Bestia and Lucci battle. It would appear that the two are on the same level as each other; however Bestia’s doriki levels haven’t been revealed yet. But from what has been seen and from some of Nanbu’s own calculations, he believes that Bestia Doriki is believed to be somewhere in the areas of 3200-4000 or so. Nanbu and many other members of the Oculta coalition have agreed that Bestia is the best at Rokushiki within their group. Bestia is a master of the life return technique and seems to be on the same level as Lucci or even stronger. To the point that he had created almost a “transformation” in which he commented on. This has given the illusion of distinct ability to “transform” into a reptilian beast. Incorporating brute strength and ferocity, this form is the opposite in appearance to his normal “form”, becoming grotesque and brutal. Upon using this, his size increases as well as his muscular build and his skin becomes covered with noticeable scales, similar to that of a reptile. Thus, he only does this when extremely necessary since he dislikes disfiguring his image in such a grotesque manner. But he had used this against Lucci and it gave tremendous damage to him and nearly killed Lucci. But Bestia seemed to have grown bored and then left. Category:Character Subpages Category:Kazekage21